


Age of Spider

by Infinite_J



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), F/M, Older Peter, Tom Holland Spider-Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_J/pseuds/Infinite_J
Summary: Peter Parker joins Avengers in Age of Ultron. Peter is older in this story and isn't doing too bad on his own. He's a bit sceptical to take Tony's offer at first but accepts. Set just before Age of Ultron.I intend to make this a series. Starting from Age of Ultron to Endgame hopefully.





	Age of Spider

"Hey Kid." He heard a voice say, he opened his eyes but everything was a blur. "You still with us?" He looked towards the direction of the voice, his vision still blurred. The figure was covered in red and gold, the voice sounding so familiar, but his head was too fuzzy to get it straight away. He looked around, trying to focus his vision. He saw the Lizard on the ground and in large cuffs. He then noticed the crowed cheering his name. He made an attempt to get up but an arm stopped him, he looked to it again and it was metallic. He took a moment look up again, his vision better and he realised who it was. Iron Man. "You took a hard hit while taking him down. You need to sit."

"I'm fine." He attempted to get up again, but the arm pushed him back down.

"No, kid you aren't." His voice sounded condescending. He hated that.

"I'm fine. I heal quick." He said getting up this time pushing Iron Man off. He attempted to walk away when he was stopped by the arm.

"That might be but you still took a hard hit. Besides I need to talk to you." He had no intention to stay until he heard the next word out of his mouth. "Peter" It was in a hushed tone, but it was clear. He turned quickly, eyeing him under his mask. "Yes, I know your name. Don't worry, you're good. Very good in fact, took me a while to figure it out." Peter was getting slightly irritated by the whole thing really.

"You know Stark, you really are a douche. What do you want?" He asked, no intention to hid his emotions.

"Only to talk. That's all. Meet me, at this address in normal clothes. Its about a job." He said passing him a card. "15 minutes is all I ask." Peter took the card slowly, eyeing the address. It was for an old Pizza place. Why would he have a business card for this? Does his suit make one up when he needs it?

"Fine. 15 minutes, not a second more." He said before running to build up speed and shooting his web shooter to start swinging back home.

* * *

He stood outside the Pizza shop, the signs light slightly flickering. The old sign red 'Stan's Pizza'. He signed before pushing open the door hearing a slight ding of a bell as he walked in. He looked around, it was completely deserted. An older looking guy came out of the kitchen. "Can I get you anything kid?"

"No thanks Stan, just meeting a friend." He said smiling at the man. "But I'll let you know when I do." The nice man smiled and nodded and went back to the kitchen. He walked to the back of the store and sat in a booth. He waited for 20 minutes and he was starting to get irritated. Couldn't even be on time to his own meeting spot. Christ he was a douche. Peter was very close to leaving before he heard the door open and the bell ring. He looked up to see Tony Stark, out of armour, but still looking like such an ass.

He watched the old man return and smile at him. "Nothing for me at the moment Stan but thank you." He said and the man returned to the kitchen. Tony made his way over to Peter and sat opposite him in the booth. There was a hard silence between the two and Peter no longer had his mask to, well, mask his face and emotions.

Tony broke the silence. "I get the feeling you don't like me." He wasn't entirely wrong.

"That's not entirely true. I used to idolise you growing up. But I think you can be an ass sometimes. Well actually a lot of te time." Peter told him. He was being honest. He did idolise him. He was a genius, rich and a superhero. It was hard not to idolise him.

"Fair enough. I get that a lot. The ass part."

"So what's this job?" Peter asked before Stark could try and continue the small talk.

"A job, as a research assistant at the Avengers Tower." Tony said.

"And the real job?" Peter asked, knowing Tony was leaving bits out.

"Well Peter Parker will be a research assistant. While Spider-Man becomes an Avenger."

"Right. Okay I think we're done here. I don't do teams." Peter said as he was getting up.

"I said the same thing when I was original approached about it." Peter stopped where he was. "I didn't do teams either. But then the world was in danger and I was suddenly apart of the team." Peter sat back down. Deciding to hear him out. "You're good kid. I've read up on you. Finished second best in your class in high school. Gets straight A's in university, though always late. But I assume that's to do with the hobby." He paused to look at Peter before continuing. "Work a part time Job taking pictures of Spider-Man. Smart idea. Now lets talk family. Parents died when you were young. Uncle died a few years ago. Followed by your Aunt quite recently, though I heard it was quite peacefully. Sorry kid, you have my condolences."

"Can we move on? I get it you done you're research. What's the point in this?"

"I'm just trying to get an idea of why you did this. This is an interview after all. Now why do you do this. Why are you Spider-Man?"

"Well. I have these powers, if I just stood by and watch someone get hit by a car when I could've done something about it, it wouldn't feel right. And my Uncle always told me that when you have great power and have a great responsibility. If I had listen to him, maybe he wouldn't be dead. Maybe others wouldn't be." Peter said, his eyes going dark, looking down, his voice becoming quieter as he spoke.

"Other?" Tony asked. Peter was a little reluctant to go on but he elaborated anyway. 

"My girlfriend. Gwen. She died, it was my fault. I got her dragged into to this and then I couldn't save her."

Tony looked at him, feeing incredibly sorry for him. But knew he didn't want to be pitied, he understood. "I'm sorry, kid. I really am."

"Thanks." Peter quickly rubbed the tears forming in his eyes. "Okay lets move on. Anything else."

"Just what I can give you if you join. The benefits and stuff." Peter nodded for him to go ahead. "Well, for Peter Parker. You can finish your degree with me and get more, working on different things with us. You'll be working on a large about of things with big scientist including me. You'll get good money, all benefits with jobs. Dental, always good to have right. Health insurance, for your hobby. Now for the other part of the job. " He paused to pull up a video on his phone. It was of Spider-Man, different clips. of him fighting and catching criminals in different suits. One video was him in his first suit, the tattered jumper with the sleeves missing catching a car thrown by one of his enemies. Another video of him in his current suit stopping a run away bus.. "You're good. But could be better. You're sloppy sometimes but you're smart, quick on your feet. Fighting could be improved. I want to help you get to your full potential."

"So you want to train me? Be your sidekick? Because I'm telling you now Stark, I'm nobody's little sidekick."

"I don't want you to be my sidekick kid. I just want to help. You'll be training with the best, enhancing your skills. You're part of the next generation of heroes kid. Take advice from us, learn from our mistakes. Give us a fresh look at things. And you're on your own now kid. I know you've lost people but I'm trying to make sure that they weren't in vane. That you can live with a purpose." Peter still looked unsure about the offer. "Look kid. Sleep on it. Give me a call when you've decided." He says sliding across a card. It was a metallic card, with a phone number and email on it. Tony was getting out of the booth when Peter spoke up. 

"Does anyone else know my identity. Like the other avengers?"

"Nope, only me. I didn't feel the need to tell them." Tony told him, he didn't know whether to take his leave or take his seat again, so he stayed stood where he was, it seemed Peter was deep in thought. "Look kid, I have things to do. As I said, slee-"

"I'll do it." Peter said looking Tony dead in the eye. "On a few conditions."

"And they are?" 

"You can tell the team I'm Spider-Man but anyone else I tell. So if someone new joins. I tell them no one else."

"That seems fair."

"I get my own lab. Just to work on Spider-Man stuff. Peter Parker could be the main designer for Spider-Mans gadgets and costumes." Tony took a minute to pause and think before answering.

"Fine, but you need to focus on finishing your degree mainly so it doesn't look suspicious and you design stuff for all the avengers. Once the degree is finished you'll focus on more projects that you want to do deal?"

"Deal. And my last two conditions. Ned gets to visit Peter Parker in the lab sometimes. He gets clearance to my Lab and my Lab only. He helps me with a lot with my 'hobby' And I still get to patrol New York if the Avengers don't need me on a mission." Peter says, it seems with the stare he was giving Tony that these were all needs.

"Fine. Ted can visit-"

"Ned"

"Yeah, Ned, that's what I said. He can visit sometimes. Not all the time. And yes you can patrol still. You're an adult, its not like I'll look you in your room. Just let someone know or log it in so we know. Seem fair?"

"Yeah fair." 

"Good. Tomorrow, meet me at the Tower, as Spidey. Swing up when you want, I'll inform the team and tower so they'll be expecting you. I'll sort out things with your University tomorrow. We can get your room sorted. Meet the team. Do some training. Get a feel of the tower. Then set up your lab. Sound good?"

Peter gives the first smile Tony had seen from him. It was small but real. "Yeah sounds great."

"Okay, well see you tomorrow." He says walking out of the Pizza shop. Once Tony was out of sight Peter pulled out his phone and call Ned.

"Dude! Get down to Stan's Pizza. I got some big news!" He screamed into the phone. "Stan! I'll take some curly fries, a meatfeast pizza and some garlic bread!"

"You got it Pete."


End file.
